Secret Crushes
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Nova and Sprx have feelings for each other, but afraid to show it to themselves. Very sweet and cute!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Crushes

by: Terrell James

Nova was sitting in her room thinking about her secret romance she didn't want to share with anyone about falling in love with Sprx. She felt a little secretive and kept it to herself and from the Hyperforce. Then, came a knock on her door and in comes Sprx. He decided to check on her and sees if she's okay. He walked to her and said, "You okay?"

Nova looked a little nervous and said, "Y-Yeah. I'm doing fine. Just thought I'd get some air."

"I see. I've been doing the same, too. Just not breathing on your air. I-I've been breathing my air, not yours. Not that your air isn't good." stuttered Sprx.

Nova chuckles and said, "Well, I think your air is fine."

Both Sprx and Nova chuckled nervously and sighed. Sprx stared at Nova's eyes and said, "You know, your eyes are kinda pretty, if yours didn't suck at it."

"I always kinda thought about your eyes are kinda cute, too, even if you act like a jerk sometimes." said Nova.

"Well, I try not to." said Sprx.

Nova blushed a little bit and giggled softly. Sprx sighed and stared at her and said, "Well, I just wanted to see how you were and how you've been."

"Okay, I've been doing okay. Nothing important, really." said Nova.

"All right, well, I'll be in my room if you need me." said Sprx.

A few hours later, Gibson and Otto came to Nova's room to see how she is doing. Gibson asked, "Are you okay, Nova? You've been in complete silence these past couple of days. Is there something wrong?"

"No, Gibson. Nothing's wrong." answered Nova.

"Come on, tell us all about it." said Otto.

"Well, it's not easy for me to say, but... I think I'm in love with Sprx." said Nova.

Gibson and Otto's mouth dropped open and felt shocked. Gibson asked, "You? Sprx? You mean, our SPRX-77? In love?"

"Well, kinda. Ever since the incident after consuming himself on the Fire of Hate and joined the Skull Sorceress and Mandarin, I kinda had feelings for him. In my dreams, we're like this boyfriend-girlfriend thing and his sense of humor and brave charm made me feel safe. I just can't show it to him. That'll be awkward, you know?" Nova said.

"So, let me see if I have this right. You love Sprx and you're afraid to show it because you feels like he loves you back, but didn't want to admit it, either." said Gibson.

"Pretty much."

"Oooooh. You two are in L-U-V?" teases Otto.

"No! We can't stand each other. Besides, he looks like a jerk. A very cute jerk." said Nova.

"I think it's normal when you have a secret romance and awkward feelings. You just have to give it some time and it'll show." said Gibson.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive." said Gibson.

"I guess you're right."

"If you need to talk, just come to me. If I don't know much about it, just ask Jinmay. She might know." said Gibson.

Otto and Gibson walked out of Nova's room, then Otto turned around and said, "I think you were made for each other anyway. I can see it through you."

Nova stared at Otto and looked very angry. Otto looked at her and noticed that he's getting 'punk'd.' He laughed nervously and said, "I was just askin'. Maybe I should go, should I?"

Otto walked out of Nova's room, looking very nervous and intimidated. Nova looked at the ceiling and thought a lot about Sprx.

Later, Chiro and Antauri saw Sprx feeling a little timid and lovestruck. Chiro said, "You feeling okay, Sprx? You've been a little quiet lately. Is anything bothering you?"

"No, nothing's bothering me, kid." said Sprx, nervously.

Antauri stared at Sprx and figures something inside of him that didn't show. He said, "I can see it in your eyes. Is there something on your mind?"

"Nothing, Antauri. Nothing's on my mind." said Sprx.

"Yes, there is." said Chiro.

Sprx sighed and said, "I think I'm in love with... with Nova."

Chiro and Antauri dropped their jaw and felt a total state of shock. Sprx felt a little embarrassed after telling them that. Chiro snickered and said, "You in love with Nova? I find it hard to believe."

"What do you know about love, kid? I don't see you expressing your feelings to Jinmay and have thoughts about her." said Sprx, angrily.

Chiro glared at him and said, "Actually, I do. I kinda like Jinmay. But I got this strange urge that I really like her more as a friend."

"Okay, I get it, kid. I'm sorry. I'm just a little sensitive. What do I do about this?" said Sprx.

"Why don't just tell Nova how you really feel about her?" asked Antauri.

Sprx turned to Antauri and asked, "What kinda bogus question is that supposed to help me?"

"Antauri's trying to help you, Sprx. You just feel like you really like her, but doesn't know it yet." said Chiro.

"I can't tell her I love her. We have too much fun getting on each other's nerves and arguing about stuff. I don't do any of that lovey-dovey, sugarcoated crap for her. I don't know how she's gonna react when I tell her and I'm sure she feels the same way." said Sprx.

"Maybe give it a chance and if the time's right, just admit it." said Chiro.

"Thanks, kid. You always know just what to say, even if things don't make any sense." said Sprx.

"Not a problem. We're all here for you, Sprx. If you need any advice, just come to me or Antuari. We'll settle this out for you." said Chiro.

Sprx laid down on his bed and thought about his relationship with Nova. He sighed and thought, 'Maybe Nova feels the same way about me and that we're actually starting to-- to like each other. Man, her eyes, spirit and toughness, I like that in her.'

Then, came a little musical background in the speakers and Sprx began to sing along to the song.

Sprx: _Yeah..._

Nova started singing along to the song also.

Nova: _Hey, yeah_

_That's how much I love you_

Sprx: _Yeah_

Nova:_ Ohh..._

_That's how much I need you_

Sprx: _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Nova: _And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do_

_Make me wanna smile?_

_Can I not like you for a while?_

Sprx: _No_

_But you won't let me_

_You upset me, girl_

_And then you kissed my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget_

Both: _That I was upset_

Sprx: _Can't remember what you did_

_But I hate it_

Nova: _You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

Sprx: _But I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_So I despise that I adore you_

Nova:_ And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

Sprx: _And you completely know_

_The power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh_

Nova: _And it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact that I_

_Love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right_

Sprx: _And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, girl_

_But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_

Nova: _One of these days_

_Maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

Sprx: _But no one..._

Both: _In this world_

_Knows me that way you know me_

Sprx: _So you won't always have a spell on me_

_Yeah..._

Nova: _That's how much I love you_

Sprx: _How much I love you_

Nova: _That's how much I need you_

Sprx: _How much I need you_

Nova: _That's how much I love you_

Sprx: _Need you..._

Nova: _That's how much I need you_

Sprx: _I need you_

Nova: _And I hate that I love you_

Both: _So..._

_And I hate how much I love you, boy/girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy/girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you..._

_So, so_

Nova laid down on the bed and sighed to herself and whispers, "I love you, Sprx."

Sprx stared at the ceiling and one tear streamed down his face and whispered, "I love you, Nova."

* * *

This was inspired by Rihanna and Ne-Yo's song: "Hate That I Love You". It's very sweet and cute! R&R, please!


	2. Hiding from It

Chapter 2: Hiding from It

A few hours later, Sprx was sitting in his room, thinking about his relationship with Nova. The more he thinks about her, the more scared and nervous he felt. He noticed that he and Nova are more tha just friends or monkey team mates... or enimies. The fact that they're actually in love with each other makes it more nerve-racking for him.

Then, came a knock on the door and Sprx is startled. He nervously said, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Nova."

When he realizes that it's Nova, he felt completely nervous about talking to her about how he really feels about her. So, quickly avoiding being able to tell her the truth, he decides to hide it from her. When he opens the door, he felt completely scared. Nova looked at him weird and asked, "Are you okay, Sprx?"

Sprx sighed heavily and said, "I'm okay. Just a little breathless, that's all."

Nova nodded her head slowly as if he's hiding something from her. She said, "Are you sure? Because if you are, just tell me right away."

"There's nothing wrong, Nova. I-I'm perfectly fine." said Sprx.

"Okay, just checking to see if you're okay." said Nova.

"I'm fine, Nova. Really."

"Well, okay. Just in case, I'm here for you."

"Sure thing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Bye."

Saying nothing, Nova closed the door and left Sprx alone in his room, feeling completely isolated and nervous. It's the first time he's ever felt like he's been lovesick by a monkey team member. He laid back on his bed and then came another knock on the door. He asked, "Who's there?"

"Chiro."

When Sprx realized that it was Chiro, he was completely relieved that it was his most trusted monkey team leader that he can easily talk to.

Chiro came in the door and wanted to see if there's anything going on with him. He asked, "Is there something wrong, Sprx?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, kid."

"Are you sure? Because if there is, you can tell about me about it." said Chiro.

"If there is, wouldn't one of us know it?" asked Sprx.

Understanding his nervousness, he said, "No. Not really."

Sprx sighed exasperatedly and said, "Okay, okay, okay. If you really want to know what's up with me, I love Nova, okay? I loved her from the first time I've been back from the evil side with Mandarin. I can't seem to get my mind off her. It's just so complicated. You know what I mean, kid? I've never felt anything like this before."

Chiro dropped his jaw and said, "Are you serious?"

"Well, kinda."

"Why couldn't you tell us?" he asked.

"I was afraid. I couldn't talk about it. Besides, between me and Nova, we like to fight a lot and that's how it is. When we're not together, I kinda have a secret crush on her that nobody wants to know." said Sprx.

"That's rough. I think I felt the same way I fet about Jinmay. Man, I was a nervous wreck when I frist met her, but I couldn't tell her I loved her because I was so scared." said Chiro.

"What's your point, kid?"

"My point is that if you really love someone and that nobody knows it, feel free to let it out and maybe, she'll feel the same way about you."

"Are you sure, kid?"

"I'm positive."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Same Feelings

As the days turns into a week, it's obvious that Sprx and Nova are completely in love with each other, only they still didn't know about it yet. Nova thought very much about Sprx and Sprx thought about Nova all the time and both are very scared to let it out, face-to-face.

Nova walked around the hallway and saw Chiro, Jinmay and Gibson talking. She wanted to tell them something, but decided to back away. Jinmay turned around and saw Nova walking around. She said, "What's going on, Nova?"

Nova chuckled nervously and said, "Not much. Just hangin', I guess."

"I see. Want to hang out with us?" she asked.

Without a reply, she sat down next to Gibson and Jinmay and decided to talk to them. Chiro asked her, "Are you in love with Sprx?"

Nova didn't want to answer that question, but asked him, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Sprx told me that he loves you." said Chiro.

Nova dropped her jaw and kinda felt the same way as Sprx felt about her. Thinking about that response, she wanted to keep it mute. But then, realizing that he has feelings for Sprx, she finally said, "Did he, now? Well, he could've told me about it before without keeping it a secret from me."

"This is so romantic. It's just like Romeo and Juliet. Those two have the same feelings for each other and it's forbidden love. It's passionate, really. The only way to get Sprx to know how you feel, is to recite Shakespeare." said Gibson.

"Shakespeare?" asked Nova.

"Don't go there, Gibson, please." said Chiro.

"I almost fell asleep after your 90-minute lecture on Hamlet." said Jinmay.

"That was important to tell you about it." said Gibson.

"What-ev." said Nova.

"Well, does Sprx feel the same way about me?" asked Nova, worriedly.

"We're not sure." said Chiro.

"I wonder if he feels the same way about me as I am of him." said Nova.

"He does. He just doesn't know it yet." said Otto.

"How do you know this?" asked Jinmay.

"I kinda overheard Sprx and Nova singing the other day in separate rooms." said Otto.

"You little sneak." said Chiro.

"I'm irresistible. That's just the way I am."

"I'm sure you do." said Antauri.

"Where did you come from, Antauri?" asked Nova.

"Just came from Sprx's room. I'm starting to think you have feelings for him. So, is that true?"

"It seems ridiculous, but yes. I do have feelings for him." said Nova.

"Why couldn't you just tell him?" asked Antauri.

"Because I'm scared, okay? It might seem awkward between us." said Nova.

"You'll never know unless you'll try." said Chiro.

"Just tell him. Maybe he'll understand you." said Otto.

"Are you sure about it?" asked Nova.

"Trust us."

"Well, okay. If you say so."


	4. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes Out

Later, Sprx was in the room looking for Nova to let her know how he feels about her. Nova was walking around looking for Sprx. When they found each other, they suddenly felt completely awkward and nervous.

Nova said, "Hi."

Sprx said, "Hi."

"I gotta tell you something." they both said in unison.

"What is it?" asked Sprx.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but... I... I love you, Sprx."

Sprx completely felt shocked and relieved about the secret. He said, "You do?"

"No doubt about it. I love you." said Nova.

"Well, I feel the same way because I love you too." said Sprx.

Nova gasped softly and said, "Are you serious?"

"I am dead serious. I love you so much."

They both came to each other closely and kissed each other in the mouth. As they looked in their eyes, they start to kiss again.

Sprx sighed happily and knew that both of them are simply meant to be in love with each other. Nova said, "I guess I was scared to talk about it with you because I knew you would feel that way about me."

"I was scared as heck when I have feelings for you. I just can't stop thinking about you." said Sprx.

"I couldn't think about you either. You sorta make my life complete. It's so magical." said Nova.

"Even when you see my tough ways, I have feelings for you and you have feelings for me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Chiro, Jinmay, Otto, Gibson and Antauri were peeking at Sprx and Nova and finally noticed that they admitted that they love each other and they were surprised.

"You finally told each other?" asked Chiro.

"Yeah, kid. We told and we're happy about it." said Sprx.

"Well, then. I guess the ice has broken." said Otto.

"What ice?" asked Nova.

"That you two are in L-U-V." said Jinmay.

"I believe it's L-O-V-E." said Gibson.

"We all know what that means. Don't try to give us any of your Shakespearian crap like you made us all fall asleep with your stupid 90-minute yap about Hamlet. I couldn't stand it for many reasons." said Sprx.

"Try reading many books about Shakespeare and see what I mean by it." said Gibson.

"At least, I wouldn't fall asleep from it because I would totally hate it for an hour." said Nova.

They all kept talking about romance and how Sprx and Nova had the courage to break out of their shells.


	5. I Just Can't Stop Loving You

Chapter 5: I Just Can't Stop Loving You

A few hours later, Sprx went into Nova's room to see how she was doing.

"I kinda wrote this love song for both of us. It's just a way of showing you how I feel about you." said Sprx.

"How does it go?" asked Nova.

Sprx took out a piece of paper and there were some lyrics in them. Sprx read a piece of the first part and said:

_I just want to lay next to you for a while_

_You look so beautiful tonight_

_Your eyes are so lovely_

_Your mouth is so sweet_

_A lot of people misunderstand me_

_That's because they don't know me at all_

_I just want to reach out to you and hold you_

_I need you_

_Girl, I need you_

_I love you so much_

Nova started to feel a little emotional about the piece of the song. Then, Sprx started to turn on the song and they wanted to sing-along to it. Sprx read the first part of the song

_Each time the wind blows_

_I hear your voice so...._

_I call her name_

_Whispers at morning_

_Our love is dawning_

_Heaven's glad you came..._

_You know how I feel_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I'm proud to say _

_I love you_

_Your love's got me high_

_I long to get by_

_This time is forever_

_Love is the answer_

Then, Nova took a glance at the song and sung along to the next part.

_I hear your voice now_

_You are my choice now_

_The love you bring_

_Heaven's in my heart_

_At your call,_

_I hear harps_

_And angels sing_

_You know how I feel_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I can't live my life_

_without you_

Then, they both started to sing along to the next part.

_I just can't hold on_

_I feel we belong_

_My life ain't worth living_

_If it can't be without you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_And if I stop..._

_Then tell me just what will I do_

_Cause I just can't stop loving you_

Sprx read the next part of the song.

_At night when the stars shine_

_I pray in you I'll find_

_a love so true..._

Nova sung along to the next part.

_When morning awakes me_

_Will you come and take me_

_I'll wait for you_

_You know how I feel_

_I won't stop until_

_I hear your voice saying_

_"I do"_

_"I do"  
This thing can't go wrong_

_This feeling's so strong_

_Well, my life ain't worth living_

Then, they both kept singing along.

_I just can't stop loving you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_And if I stop_

_Then tell me just what will I do_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_We can change all the world tomorrow_

_We can sing songs of yesterday_

_I can say, Hey... farewell to sorrow_

_This is my life and I_

_Want to see you for always_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_No, baby_

_Oh!_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_If I can't stop!_

_And if I stop..._

_No_

_Oh! Oh! Oh... Oh..._

_What will I do? Uh... Ooh..._

_(Then tell me just what will I do)_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Hee! Hee! Hee! Know I do, girl_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_You know I do_

_And If I stop..._

_Then just tell me what will I do_

_I just can't stop loving you...._

"That's beautiful, Sprx." said Nova.

"Thank you, Nova."

"I just can't stop loving you, either." said Nova.

"I do love you, though."

"Me too."

They both started to kiss and went outside to stare at the moon on the roof of the Super Robot. They leaned to each other and laid their heads to each other... like it was love at first sight.

* * *

An awesome ending! That song was called "I Just Can't Stop Loving You" from Michael Jackson. Romantic ending, don't ya think? Feel free to review, please!


End file.
